Stormbringer91's 5th chappie for her Holes fic
by IceCream Addict
Summary: Hey people this Stormbringer91, I have been banned form the uploader, don't that suck anyway, here is long awaited 5th cahpter my Holes fic. I'm changing the rating cause people were complaining about the language in it. SO don't read if u don't like it


A/n: Omg! It has been ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssoooooooooooooo long. Sorry, buthey my mind is working again.  
YAY! I might update my Saving Private Ryan story soon too. So, yea not much to say but, school started and I might not be able to update that often anymore. But hey I will try. ok read the new chapter and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: sighs Here we go again. Ok, don't own Holes  
  
Chapter5: The Warden, and Zero's worries  
  
The warden was a red haired women who lived by the rule "My way or the highway" I didn't like her the very first time I layed eyes on her. One of the boys in B-tent named Easy had told Mr. Sir about that little shovel incident, and as soon I had walked into camp Mr. Sir grabbed me by the back of my suit and had dragged me too the warden's cabin.  
  
"Man can you yank a little bit harder?" I retorted scarcastically as Mr. Sir dragged me up the cabin stairs. He painfully jerked me up and tossed me forward. I stumbled and rammed into the door. "Ow, I didn't really mean it ya know." Mr. Sir just grunted and knocked sharply on the door. I rolled my eyes as the knob twisted and the warden appeared at the door. She was wearing a dark grey tank top and was pulling on a light jacket. I sunndenly felt the wonderful feeling of the cold air conditioning air hit my face. Man does that feel good. But my happy bubble was burst when Mr. Sir shoved me in.  
  
Darnet, that cold air felt really good ya know. But once I saw that look on the warden's face it scared me half the death. and it takes a lot to scare me. I have a real bad feeling aobu this.  
  
Zero POV "Hey Stanley." Zigzag was sitting in usual place on the floor, in front of the broken tv. Stanley was sitting at the small round table that we had in the reck room. Stanley looked like he was writing a letter to someone. I wonder who.  
  
Stanley stopped his writing and looked up at Zig every else did too. Zigzag sighed and actually turned away from the tv. We all stared at him in shock as he stood up and sat himself donw in the arm chair that did not a good view of the tv. That was the first time we had ever seen him do this. Zigzag never stopped watching tv until it was dinner time. I guess by the look on Stanley's face Zig was thinking about Shane.  
  
Zig finally spoke, "You think she is alright?" That one question seemed to linger in the air and everyone had started thinking about it.  
  
I wonder is she is alright. That warden is one of the meanest people in the whole entire camp. Even Mr. Sir cringes under her gaze. I just hope she doesn't get sent away or back to court. That would justbe horrible if she was. Even if everyone didn't show it, they would miss her dearly. Zigzag especially, a few days ago he had actually came ot me and told me how he flet about her. I was shocked at first, but it was quit obviese especially the way he looks at her. I have noticed that she looks at him the same way. I firgured something was happening between them. The way they gaze at eachothers eyes. Or the way Zig lets her cut in front him when we are getting our canteens filled. Also Zig gave his shower tokens to her or gave his bread to her. There was defiantly somehitn between them.  
  
Stanley was staring at Zigzag really hard and thoughtful. I guess he was thinking about it. "I hope so Zig, I hope so."  
  
Shane POV  
  
I hissed in pain as I passed the reck room. That damn bastard. She had lectured me the whole time about respecting the other campers. Then she had sent me to get her nailpolish from her cabinet. Well I strangely got up and got it for her and I listened to her and Mr. Sirs cinversation.  
  
Flashback  
  
"So bascially she almost killed Squid." The warden was sitting on her couch nodding her head at what Mr. Sir was saying.  
Mr. Sir explained that I had hit X-ray before that, I had also hit Magnet, X again, and that I had almost started a fight with him.  
  
He was lying. Only Zigzag, Stanley, Zero, and I knew the truth. Magnet, Armpit, and Squid would make up a lie to cover X-ray.  
I was getting tired of Mr. Sir lying so I had interrupted them after I handed the warden her nailpolish.  
  
"But thats not true. Just go ask Zigzag, Stanley, or Zero. They will tell you the truth!" The warden had glared at me and had spun around strachting me across the shoulder with her nails. I stumbled backwards and rammed into a desk knocking over a whole bunch of stuff. Papers, bottles, and a lot of other stuff.  
  
"I suggest that you shut your mouth and get along with your daily routine. Nobody asked you what you thought about this situation." I was now on floor but I wasn't cowering like a mouse encoutering a cat. I was glaring uo at her and holding on to my arm. I refused to cry, to be weak, and show that I was a big cry baby in front of her.  
  
But when she was stalking towards me I did crawl backwards but my face held together. Thats when my hand brushed something. I didn't know what it was but I quikly snatched it up and stuffed it in my large back pocket.  
  
"I suggest you get up and go." The warden continued. I nodded stiffly and slowly got up still holding my shoulder. I quikly walked to the door and stalked out muttering curses under my breathe.  
  
end flashback  
  
The thing my pocket thats right. I let go of my shoulder and noticed blood seeping thorugh my suit. Argh, that hurt, and ontop of that its bleeding. Now Stanley is going to go all nuts and worry like heck.  
  
I remebered the thing in my pocket once again and pulled it out. It was a brochure, or more like a little book. I quikly unfolded it and opened it up. I scanned the title. I giggled slightly. It was Squid's profile. I quikly scanned it. But I felt to tired to read it.  
I quikly stuffed it in my pocket and jogged back to the tent.  
  
When I got there nobody was to be seen. I guess their all at lunch. I sat my self down on my cot and layed Squids profile in my crate. I had to hide it so he wouldn't catch me with it. I quikly layed it at the bottom, put Squids hat ontop of it, then covered it with a white t-shirt. Good that would cover it, and hide it form him. Atleast for now.  
  
After that I quikly gathered my relaxation clothes and left the tent and headed tot he showers. Now thats what I need right now.  
A nice 4 minute long cold shower.  
  
Stanley POV  
  
When dinner was finally over we all went back to our tent. Squid sat on the bed with Armpit and Magnet and started to play something. X-ray went straight to his cot. Same with Zero and I watched sadly as Zig layed on his cot with his back to everyone. Poor guy he is so worried about her. He loves her. I can tell the way she looks at her. The way he talks in his sleep about her. (A/n: LOL!!!!! that was supposed to be funny. So come on people laugh with me LOL!!!) But then there was Squid'  
This was a terrible problem. I guess I should see Shane later. I know for a fact that she is going ot need some help. But what I need right now is a good clean shower.  
  
"I'm going ot take a shower." I said standing up form my cot and picking up my second set of clothes.  
  
Zigzag turned over and asked me "If you see Shane will you let me know." I nodded my head as I stepped out of the tent.  
  
Shane POV  
  
The Warden had the shower walls built higher so the guys couldn't look over the wall and watch me take a shower. Well I did wear a black tank top while I took a shower.  
  
The water felt really good as it rushed down on me. This was the only time of day that I enjoyed. I heard someone walking up to the showers and I heard them step in the stall next to me. I froze and heared some muttering in the stall. I couldn't tell who it was but whoever it was I didn't want them to know I was hear. But then I saw something that just scared the shit out of me;  
fingers appear at the top of the wall. I screamed as loudly as I could and picked up my boot and hit the person's fingers with it.  
I heard the guy yelp in pain but was surrpised to hear a filmilar voice.  
  
Just as my water shut off I peereds offer the wallt o see Stanley sitting ont he floor of his stall holding his right hand in pain.  
I burst out laughing as I watched him. "Sorry Stanley." I said disseapering behind the wall.  
  
"Geez Shane what you hit me with a brick?" I laughed harder as I pulled my suit on and stepped out of shower stall.  
  
"So," I heard the water start in Stanley's stall. "what did the Warden do to you." My face fell as I sat on the floor of a stall. I hissed as my scared shoulder came to mind. "She sratched me." I hissed under my breathe. I sunndenly heard the water shut off and a wet haired, fully dressed Stanley step out of his stall. He had a worried look on his face. I knew it.  
  
"But its nothing more then a sctrach." I quikly said as he was about ot ask me if I was ok. He took it as a hint to drop it and he bent down to collect his dirty clothes. I did the same and picked mine up.  
  
"Ugh, I'm so tired." I muttered as I started off to our tent. Stanley yawned wich made me yawn. "Man Stanley why do you always do that to me?" He just started laughing but stopped as a small hiss escpaed from a small lizard wich was sitting on the ground 5 feet in front of us. I guess these are the wonderful yellow spotted lizards that everyone keeps talking about.  
  
It sunndenly hissed and bared it's fangs. Oh wow scary. But then it charged. I heard Stanley yelp and take off. I did the smartest thing I have ever done. I RAN!  
  
We took off running but then I heard a loud BANG! I stopped and as I did I almost tripped over Stanleys dropped clothes. But I regain my feet and turned around as I saw Mr. Sir standing there holding his gun and a the lizard laying there with its head a few feet away from it's body. I luaghed slightly as its leg twitched. Stan;ey was standing there beside me wellt he most hilarious face. He was scared I could tell.  
  
"Get your selves a nice sleep." Mr. Sir said said as he patted me on the back. I nodded as I grabbed a hold of Stanley's sleeve and dragged him back to the tent.  
  
When we got back Zig had jumped off his cot, ran straight ot me, circled his arms around my waist, and spun me around.  
I guess he missed me. I was only gone for a few hours. I giggled as he hugged me tighter. ah, I can't breathe Zig. I CAN'T BREATHE!!!!  
  
"Uh, Zig I can't breathe." I muttered hoarsely. He smiled weakly as he let go of me and I landed ont he gorund.  
  
"I wasn't gone that long." I said dropping my clothes on the ground next to my cot. "How could you have missed me that much?" Zig sat on my cot.  
  
"It felt like years too me." He replied smiling at me. I smiled back at him "Thats so sweet thank you." I leaned down and kissed him noisly on the cheek. He smiled even more.  
  
Then he got up and made his way over to his cot. But on his way he froze to listen to Stanley's conversation about Mr. Sir shooting the lizard's head off. Poor Stanley, Zig had cornered him and I watched as Stanley fearfully answer the question he asked.  
  
"What color was it's blood?" Zig asked as soon as he had taken his shirt off. He cornered Stanley along with Magnet. Squid was layinn across form Armpit tosing rocks on the bed. XRay was watching them and Zero was laying on his cor. He seemed to be sleeping. But probably not with all sound everyone is making.  
  
"I don't I couldn't tell." Stanley studered as he fearfully backed up against the wall with Zig right up in his face.  
  
"I wish I had have seen, BAM!" Everyone broke into laughter as Stanley jumped after Zig mocked the sound of Mr. Sir's gun. I watched as they kept rambling on the yellow spotd, how many there are, and how nobody's been able to get close enough to count. I was laying on my cot now and I was trying to get to sleep. I had my eyes close and I was about to sleep. Thats until Squid remarked,  
  
"and if you do get close enough to count him," he ran his finger across his throat and made a gaggin noise for effect, "you dead." Just as he finished saying that a bang was heard form outside. Since I was sleeping and wasn't expecting that I yelped and fellover off my cot. Ouch! Man that hurt, it scared me too death. I guess Mr. Sir is gaving a little fun playing tag witht hat Lizard..  
  
Everyone was laughing at me when I climbed back into my cot. I fornwed and mumble curses under my breathe.  
  
"You all need to shut up before I rip your throats out." I murmured as pull the sheets up to my shoulders. Thats as far aw they go. Argh, why can't the state give the warden money for new things.  
  
Wel, this is not the time to worry about this. I was tired. I was mad. I had a 5 inch scar from the warden and I knew for a fact that I would be cranky in the morning. Well, I'm not going ot be shocked if I rip out somebody's thoart.  
  
To be comtinued........  
  
Ok, that was a little more emotional like. Hmmm, form now on I think the rest of the chapters ar going to be like this. It's funny when i'm uploading this chapter. I have like 3 min. before i Hvae to get on my school bus, so I need to make this short. Uh, thanks to all my reviewers, and I forgot who but someone asked me to cut down on the cussing. Please when you review tell me if I'm over doing it with the cussing. Or maybe I should change my rateing to R. Also leave some ideas. Ok now you see that little purple button? Please push it and leave a review. -Stormbringer91 


End file.
